making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Heymann
Biography Season 5 (5.3) * biography with [[Brooke Sorensen] and Meagan Flaherty] Brooke says she has spent the past four amazing years as a DCC. Her best friend from second grade, Stephanie Heymann, is auditioning this year. She has a guest bedroom that she’s staying at. It’s so cool, because she feels like it’s the old days when they were roommates. [It shows them at their home, and Meagan pops in] Brooke says she feels like Stephanie’s mom. She’s making sure that she’s going to sleep early, practicing dance all the time, studying all the Cowboys facts. The house is totally DCC 24/7. It’s not a bad way to live, but it’s definitely taken over right now big time. Stephanie says she’s gotten to see what it’s like to live in Dallas, and she loves it – it’s awesome here and she hopes that she gets to stay. Meagan says that the three of them have a lot of fun together – it’s a really good combination. Confessionals Total: 21 (Most confessionals in Season 5) Season 5 (5.1) * I was waiting there for a very long time, so I started to get a little anxious. You see all of your competition go before you, and you just want to put your best foot forward. * I’ve never done a kick line before – this is my first time. I mean, I kick when I’m dancing, but it’s completely different. You have other girls relying on you. You can’t push them down, because otherwise you mess them up. * All of us are waiting here anxiously to hear our results, to see if we would make it back to finals. (5.2) * [[Brooke Sorensen]] I’m actually pretty nervous. I felt a little bit sick on the way over here, but I’m really excited. * Brooke Sorensen and [[Meagan Flaherty]] We all three made it! – Brooke/ Feels like a dream. – Stephanie/ I don’t know if I’ve ever been so happy. – Meagan/ Really? – Brooke/ I don’t know. – Stephanie (5.3) * Today is our first meeting, and I’m a little bit nervous, but I’m really excited to see what’s going on in training camp. * Joint biography with Brooke Sorensen and Meagan Flaherty * It’s really cool to see how committed everyone is to this organization. (5.4) * Morning America segment Seeing Amanda live her dream through the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders, I think has been another eye-opener to me to see how important this team really is to people. And it makes me want to be a part of the team even more because I would love to have that kind of influence on somebody. * Today, I’m here for my uniform fitting. And I’m very, very excited because this is the first time we get to put it on, and it was really cool because we got to see the girls perform last night in their uniform, like, up close and personal. It was, like, “Oh, I can’t wait to try that on and see what I look like in it.” * I feel like a little girl that just got her first princess outfit. (5.5) * makeover I definitely feel like I’m one step closer to being a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. (5.6) * office I have to be able to show them that I can make a really big improvement. They know that these girls have been at a place where they can get back to, and they don’t know that with me. (5.7) * I’ve been trying really, really hard, and I really hope that they can see that I’ve been putting 100% into this. * for office visit I am not feeling very good right now. I don’t know if all of us are going home, or they’re gonna cut one of us, or two of us, or me. Like, I don’t know what to know what to think. * office I’m relieved, but at the same time, I know that I have a lot to work on, like, I have to prove to them that I can do this. (5.8) * If today is my last day, I will be really sad. I mean, I put 100% into this and anyone who puts 100% into anything wants to succeed. I just want this more than anything right now. * When Kelli announced the squad and said that I had made it, I was ecstatic. I couldn’t believe it. I was worrying the whole day and all of a sudden, a huge weight was brought off my shoulders. * It’s really cool. I have my own locker. Now I have, like, my neighbors and we all know where we go in the locker room, so, it’s cool. * It is definitely hard dancing for four hours. I mean, all the work that we put into working on our stamina when we were in training camp, definitely paid off for this game. * I’m not in this calendar because I’m a rookie this year, but hopefully next year if I get to come back and do it again, I’ll get to be in the calendar. Commentary Season 5 (5.1) * This is my best friend, Stephanie Heymann. And we have been best friends since second grade. We grew up in Florida together. And I’ve been trying to get her out with me every year. – Brooke Sorensen (5.2) * Why are you so nervous right now? – Kitty Carter/ I’m just out of breath. – Stephanie/ You’re out of breath? So, you’re out of shape. – Kitty (5.6) * She looks heavy. – K (5.7) * Stephanie looks heavy. – K * I enjoy watching Stephanie, but I’m mad at her. I want her to be great, and I can’t help her with her weight. – J * [Points to picture of Stephanie] She’s the best dancer in the room. [Points to picture of Mandy] She’s the biggest powerhouse, and they can’t let down their weight ever. – J (5.8) * Stephanie, who caught our eye last, we want to make sure that she’s a fit for the team also right now, and she actually does look good in the uniform. – J * Looking at Stephanie, we decided this is the right decision. Stephanie belongs on our team. – J Office Visits Season 5 (5.6) * of four office visits, with [[Jordan Baum], Kaitlin Ilseng, Meagan Sharp, and Meredith Oden] Kelli tells them they had a hard time photographing them. She tells Kaitlin and Jordan they’ve gained weight. They had to put Meagan in three pairs of shorts yesterday. They don’t have that liberty to gain. They are all going on weight probation until they get this extra stuff off. She points to Stephanie and tells her she’s not on the squad yet, so the others have the benefit of having experience with them and trust with them. Stephanie doesn’t have that with them. They all know what they’ve got to do. She then tells them they’ve got worse conversations to have later that night with the other candidates in the office. (5.7) * of five Kelli asks her how she is, and Stephanie says worried. Kelli says she’s going to be real honest with her and doesn’t want to hurt her feelings. She wants to help her. At auditions, she was next to last on the list. A lot of the judges thought she was “thick”, so they brought her into training camp and she’s gained weight. Neither of them are encouraged by lack of progress. Stephanie says she knows it’s been fluctuating, but she really has been trying. She’s trying to find out how she can do something differently. Kelli says the good is, they do believe she can. They’re willing to take a chance on her and take another step forward, which is tomorrow. But Kelli’s not willing to put her on the field yet. She gives Stephanie tomorrow’s schedule, and tells her she’ll see her tomorrow. Other Season 5 (5.1) * Has a scene walking up to the stadium with Brooke Sorensen before preliminaries * Third-to-last shown being invited to finals * Gives Brooke Sorensen a play-by-play of being invited to finals afterwards (5.2) * Shown performing her solo for Kitty Carter * Shown introducing herself at finals * Fourth-to-last person shown being invited to finals (5.3) * When Brooke Sorensen introduces herself at the opening meeting, she says that Meagan Flaherty is her roommate, and Stephanie is currently staying with them. * At the rookie luncheon, she tells a group that the first meeting was less scary than she expected. (5.5) * At the very start of the episode, at the makeovers, Kelli greets her by accidentally calling her “Brooke” (5.8) * At squad photo day, she gets a short scene with Ally Traylor, who is excited she wasn’t cut the night before * After she makes the team, Kelli jokingly says to her that there’s nothing more she can say to scare her now, and not to be scared anymore. Misc. * Stephanie is one of the few cheerleaders to have a confessional in every episode of a season. Category:DCC Category:S5 Rookie Category:1 year